KC Week 2018
by KlaroAJPunk
Summary: Final KC Week ever! My first KC Week ever! All 8 of my works will be in here! I hope you all enjoy!
1. Accidental Change of Plans

**Hey Hey You guys! I know I just posted a new chapter on A Cursed Hybrid but I decided last minute to participate in the final KCWeek! This was not supposed to be as long as it ended up being but I hope you all enjoy it! I'll end up posting all of my works in this drabble set for the next 8 days! I hope you guys are as excited as I am nervous!**

 **Day 1: Fixing TOS5 Canon**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything if I did maybe this could've been something**

* * *

After leaving Klaus ago hour ago, Caroline thought back on the past 18 years of her life knowing Klaus. The trouble he caused, the deaths, the mischief, but also the love he showed his family, his daughter…. Her. She's always tried to understand why everyone in her life has left her by choice or not, everyone was gone. Her dad left their family and decided he'd rather die than become like her, Matt because she just wasn't Elena, Tyler for revenge, her mother because of cancer, and her husband. Stefan Salvatore, the man who came into her life and turned it upside down because of what he was, left her and decided that death was a better option to allow his brother and his ex an ounce of happiness rather than staying alive for her. That will forever be a night she'll remember because it was the night she became a wife and a widow within a few hours of each other.

The one person in her life who she believed would always be there was now on the verge of death himself but all for a noble reason to protect his daughter and option she herself would also go along with without hesitation for her girls. Knowing what Hope has been through over the past eight years of her life since she arrived at the Salvatore school, she believes that there must be another option rather than leaving the child an orphan.

As she walks the night streets of New Orleans, she's prepared to leave when she hears someone calling her name. As she looks around she finally spots Rebekah coming towards her.

 _"Rebekah, what is it? Did something else happen?"_

 _"Umm, no Caroline, I just wanted to talk to you for a minute if that was ok,"_ Rebekah said who Caroline thought was almost too calm considering what was happening

 _"Yea sure, did you want to walk or sit maybe a drink because I could use another after my day with Klaus."_ She asks

 _"Let's just sit here for right now."_

 _"Okay, so what's up other than the obvious that's happening"_ She questioned while he eyes misted while even thinking about what was going on

 _"It's okay to cry Caroline. You love him, and you have for the longest time that anyone has ever loved my brother other than family."_ Rebekah tries to comfort her and continues

 _"Even if it took you a long time to finally admit it to him, he knows. You opened him up Caroline, gave him that ability to show love, and compassion. From what you made him feel he was able to accept that Hayley ended up pregnant, he was able to love his daughter, and he was able to meet someone who also pushed those same boundaries, but she was a little more blinded by what she felt to admit when he did wrong."_ Rebekah chuckled

 _"I just I feel like there was more that should've been done. Hope should not have to be alone. He shouldn't have to die for his daughter be safe, why can't there be someone else to put the idiotic soul-sucking curse into?"_ She threw her hands up getting irritated with the situation at hand.

Suddenly Rebekah shot up off the bench _"Oh. My. God. Caroline, we are all such bloody idiots. No wonder why Nik loved you, you're brilliant even when you don't try to be."_ Rebekah spat off

 _"Rebekah, what are you talking about? That is crazy It's not like you guys just have an available body just lying around."_ She said as she looked at her with suspicion and worry.

 _"Caroline I am appalled. I thought you knew our family. Of course, we have a comatose body just lying around that none of us thought about until now. Hurry we need to go before the idiot kills himself when he doesn't have to."_ Rebekah started to walk back towards home.

 _"What are you talking about?! How is this possible?"_ As she follows behind her still bewildered at the insane idea.

 _"About 13 years ago, our first sired vampires came to New Orleans with the mission of separating us from our lines and getting rid of our family for good. One of those was my first sireling, Aurora De Martel."_ As Rebekah begins to tell the tale rolling her eyes at the thought of the young, naive girl.

 _"She also happened to be the first infatuation Nik had after becoming a vampire. Long story short, she was obsessed, wanted him to herself, turned the girl, Camille, I told you about earlier into a vampire and then she was spared death and put into a sleeping spell. She has not been a focus in our family for so long no one even thought of the possibility of transferring the hollow into her."_ As Rebekah finishes, Caroline is stunned.

 _"Okay wow! That's a lot going on, but I shouldn't be surprised that you all had your own drama while we had ours in Mystic Falls. So, what do we do now?"_ She needs to know the plan.

 _"We get back to the compound and hope that my brother hasn't already ended his life,"_ Rebekah says as she gives her one more look hoping they weren't too late.

As they flashed back to the compound, they walked into the room they saw everyone sitting, drinking and laughing. The first person to notice their arrival was Klaus who couldn't believe that Caroline was back

 _"Love, what are you doing back here? I thought you would've been on the road back to Mystic Falls already."_ Klaus stands up from his seat looking astonished at the site before him thinking that just an hour ago was the last time he'd ever see her.

 _"You all need to stop what you're doing now and listen to what Rebekah has to say,"_ Caroline says with urgency in her voice.

 _"Brother, there is no need to go through with this insane plan you have to off yourself. Caroline's brilliant mind said something that got me thinking. We have had a spare comatose body in storage for the past 13 years and have nothing to do with it. Put the hollow in her and live, be with your daughter be around for her future."_ Rebekah says trying to get through to her family

 _"Sister, what are you talking about?"_ Elijah now standing thinking his sister was now talking crazy

 _"Aurora, Elijah! We can all finish this, all of it, and be happy. We can finally be a family again and when the time is truly right then we can leave this world, but it is not time for this, we are not ready for this and now there is no need for it"_ As Rebekah responds, she looks around at everyone in the room and watching realization come across all of their faces.

 _"Bekah you are bloody brilliant!"_ Kol exclaims to his sister for what he believes is the first time ever calling her that and he feels will be the last time.

 _"Aunt Bekah, who is Aurora?"_ Hope finally speaks up wanting to know but still willing to allow her family to converse and just listen.

 _"She's a pain in the ass is what she is. Caused a lot of problems when she appeared here in New Orleans with her brother and their lackey. That still doesn't mean I am willing to put this in her, what type of man would that make me? Allowing someone else to take what's hurting my child?"_ Klaus spits out, but still in his own mind confused as to why no one was understanding why he wanted to do this, and why they just wouldn't let him go in peace.

 _"A man who wants to live for his daughter."_ She speaks up from the back of the room and looks up only at him. When their eyes connect she can see the pain in his eyes while he can see the concern in hers.

 _"Caroline…. It's more complicated than that."_ Klaus says trying to get her to understand his decision. As she was prepared to speak back up another voice spoke

 _"No, it's not Klaus. Look I know I'm not her father, but you've never been one to give up you've always fought until there was no other option and a few moments ago we thought there wasn't but now there is and you're just telling me you aren't going to take it?"_ Marcel said not willing to lose the man that saved him and raised him no matter how many issues they've had in the past.

 _"Brother of all times to try and be noble, stop being a wanker do the transfer spell and live,"_ Kol said annoyed at the idiotic decisions his brother is trying to make.

 _"Klaus, all we've been fighting for these past 8 years was to be a family again and once Hayley died we fought even harder. Don't give this up, Hayley would want you to be here for your child."_ Freya finally spoke trying to make her younger brother see reason.

The next voice that spoke was one Klaus needed to hear

 _"Niklaus"_ Elijah finally spoke

 _"What 'Lijah"_ Klaus looked at his brother, wishing that he hadn't.

 _"Live, be happy, be there for your daughter."_ What he said was simple but needed for Klaus to finally agree with the sudden change of plans

 _"Let's end this once and for all then."_ Klaus states

 _"Go grab the psychotic bitch and let's get on with our lives,"_ Kol said as everyone started to walk out of the room to get everything prepared.

As everyone was leaving Klaus looked around the room for the one who happened to cause all of this.

Once he found her he caught Rebekah's attention and said "You guys go ahead and get everything together. I'll be right there."

 _"See to it that you do brother,"_ Rebekah said with a smirk after looking to where his attention was.

 _"Caroline."_ He called out as he walked over to her

 _"Klaus"_ Finally looking at him

 _"Thank you,"_ he said with pure admiration in his voice

 _"For what? I didn't do anything. On purpose anyway"_ She just shook her head and dismissed his thanks feeling like she didn't deserve it.

 _"For staying around in New Orleans for just a little bit longer. If it wasn't for you the goodbye I gave my daughter would've been permanent."_ He said

 _"Aaah so you do listen."_ She responded sarcastically looking at him with a smile on her face.

 _"I listen to everything that comes out of your mouth, and I have for 18 years now."_ He tucked a curl behind her ear making sure she heard him and believed him as he said that.

When she looks at him she feels like that girl again back in Mystic Falls who just had the attention of the big bad hybrid but didn't know what to do with it.

So, she decided to tell him what happened after she left the bar _"When I left that bar earlier, I wanted to leave. I didn't even want to be In the same state that was taking another person in my life that I.."_

Klaus stepped closer in her space wanting her to finally finish one of the cryptic sentences she's been giving him the past two days. _"That you what?"_

She takes a breath and finishes the sentence as she cups his face in her hand "That I love away from me.

 _"What made you stay?"_ He needs more, he wants to know more.

 _"Knowing that when I left that this was all real and I could never come back to New Orleans, without reminding myself of losing you."_ She just smiles but a tear still makes its way out of her eye, but he catches it as soon as it does.

 _"When this is all over, my family and I will spend some time together, we will take Hope back to school and then you and I are going to go to Rome, then Paris, then Tokyo, and then where ever else you want to see love because I am going nowhere."_ He states making sure she knows this was the plan.

 _"Don't make promises you can't keep Klaus"_ She teases him knowing of a promise he almost broke.

 _"Oh sweetheart, I made a promise many years ago to you that I promise I will never break again. You are my last love."_ He tilts her chin and gives her the kiss that they should've been had long ago.

After they break apart Caroline opens her eyes and responds _"And You mine. Now go, I'll see you soon."_

THE END


	2. I'm Begging You

**I know it's super late for Day 2's posting but I was busy all day got home super late but I got you guys! It isn't as long as the last one but I think it's kind of cute. Enjoy some interaction between Klaus and the twins as well in this drabble.**

 **Day 2: Favorite Quote**

 **QUOTE (Please Caroline, I'm begging you)**

* * *

He knew before he said the words what he was asking was something he himself would have others murdered for. He knew that while their relationship has grown, he's not sure of what her feelings for him were. He was terrified she would walk away from him and he would be out of options and his daughter would be dead by the end of the night, but he had to give it a shot and hope that his daughter's life was more important than their eighteen-year relationship of love and war.

 _"Caroline, please Caroline, I'm begging you,"_ he said placing his hands on her arms reaching lower to grasp her hands hoping to make her see how serious he was being.

As he stared into her eyes he saw the flash of concern and he thought he also saw a glimpse of love, but he tried to ignore that for now hoping he wasn't seeing things. He knew that he couldn't reveal his full plan to her because he didn't want to take the risk of finally knowing her true feelings for him. Sixteen years since he left that voicemail, sixteen years since he last saw her, sixteen years since their beautiful night in the woods where he let her know he loved her but left before she had the chance to respond. That night will forever be etched into his mind, no matter what came after, no matter who popped in to his life, he knew Caroline was the one he planned to have forever with and the fact that won't happen makes him remove his hands from her and leaves to let her think about what he's asked of her.

He knew he couldn't go far, he'd just sit and watch the supernatural children in the common area. As he watches a young girl read a grimoire, he regrets not being in Hope's life enough to be able to be there for those moments where she discovered her magic and picked up her first grimoire. As he's stuck in his own mind he doesn't notice two girls walk up to him. When one of them cough he looks up to realize it's Caroline's girls standing in front of him.

 _"And what can I do for you, Lizzie and Josie?"_ He asked of the girls who looked at him with shocked eyes.

 _"How do you know our names?"_ Josie asked first

 _"I'm a friend of your mother, and I helped her calm you down Lizzie when you were just a little babe."_ Pointing to the blonde who then spoke up.

 _"So, you're Hope's dad? She doesn't really talk about any of her family. We've snuck peeks at Uncle Stefan's journals so we kind of know a bit about you."_ Lizzie states

 _"Well, I'm sure he's not the best source when trying to understand someone like me if I do say so myself."_ He says with sarcasm

 _"He pretty much explained how much of an evil ass you were. But you aren't the only one we've gotten our information from."_ Lizzie responds while matching his sarcasm

 _"Oh, and who else might have written about the evil bastard hybrid who came and ruined a few lives in Mystic Falls?"_ He says thinking that their father was most likely the other source, but he was shocked from the next thing he heard

 _"Our mom,"_ Josie stated nonchalantly not knowing the effect she just caused on him.

 _"What?"_ Klaus is stunned by what she just said wanting her to further explain.

 _"Yea she's painted an entirely different picture of you in what little bit of dairy she does have. She didn't really like to write that much. She'd much rather experience life instead of writing about it."_ Josie explained knowing things that she shouldn't know from her mother's past about the man in front of her.

 _"Sounds like the Caroline I know,"_ Klaus says with a smirk looking down at his lap reminiscing on his past with Caroline.

 _"Not to say you weren't an ass, but you weren't an ass to her and she loved that no matter how much she denied it,"_ Lizzie says which unexpectedly brought a smile to his face.

She reminded him so much of her mother he couldn't help but be happy his daughter would be around these girls hopefully for the rest of her life with Caroline as a hopeful parental figure. He'd have to talk to her about that later as well when he finally decided to tell her of his plan.

 _"Oh, and what else did she say"_ He needed to know more

 _"Well…."_ Josie was about to continue but was interrupted by her sister

 _"Shhhh Josie, mom's coming,"_ Lizzie said and then the twins transformed into children who looked like the perfect definition of innocence who weren't just blabbing information about their mother, who he was sure had no idea that her daughters knew about their past.

 _"Oh, great girls you're here, can you come with Mr. Mikaelson and me? I need a favor from you girls and I don't want to talk about it here."_ As she walked over to them with a look that said she was determined.

 _"Sure mom."_ The girls said together and started to walk out the door

 _"What were they talking about,"_ she asked curiously

 _"Nothing Love, nothing at all."_ He stated still looking in the direction of the girls happy that he knows what he knows. _"I assume you've made a decision."_ He says as he turns to look at her waiting for her to respond

 _"I made a promise to every parent that drops their child off at this school to protect their children. I made that same promise to you and Hayley, I won't break that promise now."_ She states confidently, and he's mesmerized to see the woman he always knew she was and would become. But he still wants to know what is in her heart, so he asks

 _"And is that the only reason"_

 _"Let's talk about that when I get the girls to agree to this."_ She smiles as she turns ready to walk after her daughters.

 _"Lead the way, Love."_

THE END


	3. She sees him

**This is just a small little piece I wrote for Day 3 of KCWeek that I forgot to upload yesterday. I hope you enjoy! Just some changes to Caroline's first time seeing Klaus.**

 **Day 3: A First Time**

* * *

Waking up from having her neck broken still isn't her favorite thing to experience. She still doesn't know who the girl that did it was but she knew when she saw her again she'd kill her. As she looked around she noticed she was in the chemistry lab, she also notices Tyler's dead body laying on top of the table. Her eyes widen, and she hops up not caring what was going on at the moment she just knew that he wasn't supposed to be dead.

"Oh my god! Tyler!" Caroline jumps up flashing over to his body. As she feels around checking for a pulse she doesn't even notice the other person in the room.

"Oh, shut up would you, he'll wake up soon," Rebekah speaks up startling Caroline but continuing for scroll through Caroline's phone for more information on today's world.

"Who the hell are you? And what did you do to him?" Caroline angrily walks over to her ready to kill the other girl

"Haven't you ever heard of respecting your elders, how rude of you where are your manners? I should kill you where you stand." Rebekah stands up staring at the other blonde. The tension in the room that the girls are creating could suffocate anyone.

Before Caroline could respond Tyler sucked in a large breath falling off the table. Caroline completely forgetting about Rebekah and rushed over to Tyler

"Tyler! Are you okay?" She asks worriedly

"What happened Care?" Tyler says confused as to what was going on and where he was.

About to answer Caroline is interrupted once again by a new entrant in the room.

"It's okay love, he's just in transition," the new voice says

As Caroline looks up what she sees shakes her to her core. He's stunning, and she's speechless, it's like she automatically felt these chills run through her body. He has a walk that says he's powerful and not to be trifled with. She has no idea who he is and what he's in here for. If anything, she can guess that he has something to do with everything that's happening and that makes her push all those emotions that she just had go right back down under lock and key. Hopefully, she will never have to interact with him after today.


	4. A Chat with the Janitor

**Finished Day 4's piece still short and sweet. Enjoy you guys**

 **Day 4: BEST KLAUS OR CAROLINE MOMENT (NSFW)**

* * *

"Excuse me, I just need one minute with this lost new janitor. Come on Bob." She says as she walks past him her mind racing 100 miles an hour trying to understand why he's here. She has seen him more times in the past month than she had in 16 years but she has always kept him to his promise of never showing up here….. so why is he.

"I thought we made a deal about you showing up here in Mystic Falls?"

"That was a long time ago"

She can feel that something is wrong but the chill she gets in her spine when they're near each other is very distracting and she knows he senses it as well. She wants him, and he wants her but when they both know something more important is pressing on their minds it's difficult to think about what they want.

Neither of them realizes that they are extremely much closer than they were when they entered the room and unfortunately for the dangerous reason for him being there neither can hold off on what they had been waiting to do since seeing each other in France.

His hand is around her waist pulling her closer, her hands on his shoulders to catch herself from the surprise. They stare into each other's eyes before Klaus speaks.

"I have to ask something of you, Caroline, that you are going to fight me on because you wouldn't be you if you didn't fight me on everything. I need you to listen to what I have to say when I ask you but right now all I want to do is kiss you like I've wanted to every day since that day in the woods."

"What's going on Klaus? Why are you here?"

"Later love, please. Right now, I just want to disappear into a world where it's only us."

"I'm not here to be used as a momentary distraction Klaus I thought you of all people would know that."

"Sweetheart, you have been the main distraction in my life since the day I met you." He smirks tucking a piece of hair behind her ear

"You know what I mean Klaus"

"I would never use you like that Caroline. Even though right at this moment all I want to do is knock everything on your desk off of it, break that stupid nameplate in half because you are worth so much more than what that name holds, and take you there. I want to tear your shirt off like the day in the woods against that tree that I'm sure still has the dent in it from our time."

"Klaus" She gasps as she feels his lips against her neck knowing he will forever have this hold over her.

"I want to kiss down your body until I reach that sweet place in between your thighs, you're the most delicious thing I've ever had the pleasure of tasting. I want to tangle my hands in your hair and hold you close while I pound into you. I want to know if you still scream my name the same. I want all of these things right here right now Caroline and no matter how much I want these things I would never use you that way."

As he pulls his head away he can see the lust in her eyes and he knows how much she wants all of these things as well.

"You can't just say all of those things Klaus, that's pure torture.

"You know how I feel about you love, but right now we both know isn't the time but I would like just one kiss before I tell you everything that I need to." He says as he leans in close to her lips but still allowing her to make the final move.

"You are the most infuriating man I have ever met in my life Mikaelson." She finally says but finally closing the space between their lips."

The spark is still there and will forever be there. He just hopes she'll forgive him for what he's going to do.


End file.
